Colourful Bouquet
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: After remembering what Drew told her, Serena decides to make him a bouquet to show how much she cares about him. However, when she goes to give it to him, nothing turns out the way she wants. Romanticshipping, set after Meaning of The Rose


**Colourful Bouquet**

Serena was up in her room looking at the rose Drew gave her; it had been a few days since their date at Aquacorde Town and she was still thinking over what he had said to her when he answered her question of why he always had roses with him. "All that time, Drew was trying to tell me that he loved me without saying it out loud and I never realised it..." Serena commented to herself as she sat at her desk with the aforementioned rose sitting on the table beside her. She then looked down at the bright red flower and picked it up again, holding it up so she could have a closer look at it. "I've always wondered why Drew always had you in particular while we were together and now I know. I just can't help but wonder why I never realised it sooner." Serena continued as she slowly rotated the rose in her hand, with the coloured petals showing in front of her. She then placed the rose back on her desk and looked out the window that was beside her bed, seeing the starry night sky that was visible just outside it.

"I really owe Drew an apology for my ignorance. I should give him something in return..." Serena said to herself as she walked over to her bed and pulled the doona back making herself comfortable. There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Serena caught her own words, took a few moments to register them and a bright smile showed on her face as she had an idea. "That's it! I'll give Drew my own set of flowers! I'll make him a bouquet with flowers that will show him how much I care for him in the same way he does for me." Serena said. She then lay back down on the bed with a bright smile on her face with her idea now figured out in her head; she had a feeling that there was no way that was going to backfire on her, and she knew that Drew would like it when she showed him.

The next morning, Serena stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her, wearing her favourite bright pink hat with the black ribbon around it, sleeveless black t-shirt with the white collar and long dark red skirt along with long black legging and matching shoes. She then made her way down to the triangle shaped garden patches that were in the middle of Vaniville Town and started looking around to see what kinds of flowers she would need for her bouquet. "Let's see. What other flowers besides roses would represent how one feels about the person they care for?" Serena wondered as she slowly walked around the garden patches; she wanted to make sure that she got the right flowers if she wanted it to look good. A bright smile then showed on her face when she spotted a bunch of white roses at the top right corner of the garden patch.

"Wow, those look amazing! They'll be a great addition." Serena said as she walked over and started to pick a few of the white roses for her bouquet. She then looked to notice that there was also some yellow daisies as well as light blue flowers and started to pick a few of them as well. After she was done, Serena looked down to see that she had a large collection of flowers in her arms, all of which were different varying colours. "This bouquet will look beautiful when it's done. Better get these back to the house before I lose them." Serena commented. With this, she turned and started to make her way back to the house with her flower batch in her arms as a select few flew out of her hands while she was walking before she arrived back at the front door before opening it up and stepping inside, closing the door behind her and heading over to her room.

Up in her room, Serena laid the flowers she had gathered up on her bed and looked down at the batch with a bright smile on her face. "All right, so far, so good. All I need to do is put all of this together and then I'll be ready to show it to Drew. Oh, he'll love it when he sees it!" Serena happily commented as she could already imagine what Drew would say once she showed him her bouquet; she had a feeling that he would love it. She then walked over to her front desk and opened up one of the drawers to grab a pair of scissors and a roll of pink wrapping string before heading back to her bed so she could get to work. As Serena started to pull out the pink string to cut it, Grace came upstairs and noticed the flower bunch lying on Serena's bed.

"What are all these for?" Grace asked turning her glance to Serena. Hearing someone behind her, Serena turned to see who it was and nearly jumped when she saw that it was Grace, but it didn't take her long to recover as she stood upright, turning around to face Grace and showed a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm making a bouquet to give to Drew. After he told me what the roses he always gave me meant, I thought that it would only be fair for me to give him something that showed much I care for him. And what else would be more fitting than a bouquet with several flowers to show that?" Serena explained. Grace was silent as she listened to Serena and then she showed a bright smile and nodded in understanding.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I had a feeling something was up when you headed outside to look at the garden patches, so I think it's a good thing that you're giving something to Drew like he always does for you. I'm sure he'll like it when he sees it." Grace commented. Serena happily nodded in agreement; she was thinking the same thing. "I'll leave you to it; I wouldn't want to disturb you while you're busy." Grace then added before she turned and headed to the staircase before going downstairs. Once it was just Serena in the room, she then looked down at her bouquet in progress.

"All right, where was I?" Serena asked. She held the flowers in one hand so that she had them all together and then she wrapped the string around the batch before tying the string up in a knot and then pulling into a bow. Serena then took a step back to see how her work turned out and a big smile showed on her face once she saw how her bouquet looking; all of the flowers were in place and from how tightly she did the bow, it didn't look like any of them would fall out. "I'm all set! And it looks just like how I hoped it would! Now, it's time to meet up with Drew and give this to him." Serena commented. She then bent down and lifted the bouquet in her hands before heading downstairs and making her way to the front door, but not before turning to Grace who was in the kitchen. "I'll be back, Mum! I'm going to do see Drew now." Serena called before opening the front door and stepping outside. Grace turned around to see Serena head out after hearing her call and waved with a smile.

"Okay! I hope he likes your bouquet!" Grace replied. Serena nodded in agreement and then she closed the door behind her. Grace then turned and shook her head with a smile of amusement. "Serena really likes spending time with him, doesn't he? She really is growing up now." Grace commented to herself; she was currently noticing these things a lot more often than at first and that was something that made her smile. She was happy that Serena was happy.

With Serena, she was on her way to Aquacorde Town where she was sure Drew would be. "I cannot wait until he sees what I made for him. I'm sure he'll like it!" Serena cheerfully commented to herself as the smile on her face grew brighter, her excitement of getting to show Drew her hard work building up inside her. But when she arrived in Aquacorde Town, she noticed that Drew wasn't there yet. "That's strange. I was sure that we'd be here at the same time." Serena commented. She then shrugged, figuring that maybe he was being held up a little, and then walked over to sit down at a small table and placed the bouquet down on the table in front of her, deciding to wait for him. "It shouldn't take him too long for her to turn up." Serena said to herself; she figured that it would only take Drew a few minutes to show up.

About half an hour passed as Serena sat at the table. She then looked down at the watch she was wearing to see this and she looked back up with an expression of annoyance showing on her face. "I don't believe this. What could be taking him so long to show?" she asked herself. She then stood up from her chair and started to walk off towards the bridge to sit and look down at the river slowly drifting underneath the bridge. "Hopefully he'll be here soon." Serena commented. However, she suddenly gasped as she realised that while she had been waiting for Drew, she hadn't been keeping an eye on her bouquet. "Oh no! I haven't been watching my bouquet! Hopefully nothing's happened to it." Serena suddenly said. She then jumped up and ran over to the table she was sitting at, but she stopped dead and gasped in horror when she saw that a Skiddo had arrived and had decided to make the bouquet its lunch.

"Stop it! I've been working hard on that!" Serena cried. The Skiddo looked up to see her and, realising that it had been eating something it shouldn't, spat out the flowers and starting trotting off to find its Trainer. Once the Skiddo was gone, Serena turned to notice the remains of her bouquet; the string had been bitten right through and almost all the flowers had a few bites taken on them with only a few still left intact. "I don't believe this... My hard work...just became a Pokemon's lunch. Oh, now what will Drew say? He won't want it!" Serena sadly said before she placed her head on the table and started sobbing; it was almost like all of her hard work had gone to waste. In fact, it was exactly like that for her at the moment.

Meanwhile, Drew was walking across the bridge leading to Aquacorde Town. "Finally, I'm here! Those wild Pokemon gave me so much trouble in that forest, and now I'm late to see Serena. And on that note, I wonder if Serena's waiting for me. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm late." Drew said to himself; he had been held up in the Santalute Forest because of Pokemon ambushes. As he arrived on the other side of the bridge, he noticed that there was someone sitting on one of the tables nearby. "Is that...Serena?" he asked. As he stepped forward to have a closer look, he could see that she had her head on the table and he could hear her quietly sobbing. "I'm not sure what got Serena upset, but I don't think it's anything good." Drew commented. He then started to pick up his pace to see if Serena was all right and find out what had upset her.

As Serena was still sobbing, she could suddenly feel a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head up with tears streaming down her face to notice that it was Drew, and he had an expression of concern on his face. "Serena, are you all right?" he softly asked. Serena slowly shook her head and then placed her head back on the table before resuming sobbing. Drew was silent as he watched this; he didn't want to see Serena like this, so he pulled a chair that was next to Serena's back and sat down on it. "Hey, what's the matter?" Drew asked gently placing a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena slowly lifted her head back up and brushed the tears in her eyes away.

"All of my hard work...is ruined..." Serena simply stated before she could feel more tears building up in her eyes. Drew showed an expression of surprise hearing this. "What do you mean? What were you working on?" he asked. Serena pointed ahead of her and Drew looked with her to find that there was a wreck of flowers lying on the table. "What happened here?" Drew asked as he went over to look at what this was for.

"That's my bouquet for you...at least, what's left of it." Serena replied. Drew quickly turned his glance back to Serena with an expression of surprise; this was for him? "I remembered when you told me about your roses on our last date, so I decided to give you something to show you how much I care about you. But then...a Skiddo came by and made my gift for you its lunch. So now...my hard work to make something for you...has been ruined..." Serena explained before the tears built up in her eyes started to stream down her cheeks and then she placed her head in her hands and started sobbing once again. Drew stared in silence once he heard this, realising that this was something Serena went through quite a bit of trouble to put together for him, so it was reasonable that she would be this distraught to see it end up like this. He then showed a small smile before he walked back over and sat down next to Serena.

"Hey, Serena, it's all right." Drew softly said. Serena lifted her head up again and turned to Drew to see that he had a reassuring smile on his face, but that did very little to ease just how saddened she was feeling.

"You call this all right?!" Serena suddenly snapped pointing to the wrecked bouquet on the table. Drew nearly jumped back hearing Serena's sudden outburst, but he remained silent to let her talk. "Do you realise the trouble I went through to put that together? I had to make sure I had the right flowers that you'd understand had meanings that showed how much I care about you and I had to make sure that they were all together, too. I wanted to do this because I felt ashamed realising that you were trying to tell me that you love me with your roses and I never understood that until you told me. I wanted to do it for you! And now all of that hard work has been chewed up and spat back out in front of me before you could even see it! How can you say that's all right?!" Serena yelled with tears streaming down her face as she was talking, or shouting rather, while Drew simply listened with a reassuring smile on his face; he was trying to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't need to be upset about all of that. But judging from seeing her devastated face, Drew could see that Serena didn't seem to get it. Silence passed between the two for a few seconds before Serena slowly looked down at the ground. "It's not all right, Drew. It really isn't... It's devastating for me... And you know why? Because I went through trouble to make something special for you...and then it was destroyed before I could even show you it. I'm sorry..." Serena silently continued as she closed her eyes allowing her tears to fall freely down her face. Drew remained silent before he simply placed his hands on Serena's shoulders.

"Serena, it's okay." Drew simply said. Serena then opened her eyes and lifted her gaze back up to look Drew in the eyes. Drew's smile then returned before he decided to have a say in the matter. "It really doesn't matter that I didn't get to see what you made for me. I'm just happy that you thought of me and wanted to do something special to show that you share the same feelings for me that I have for you. And in all honestly, it's really the thought that matters. So please don't beat yourself up over something like this, Serena. I don't like to see you like this. I like seeing you with that unfaltering smile on your face and that cheerful demeanour that can't be brought down." Drew explained. Serena was silent as soon as she heard this and, after about a few seconds, a big smile slowly showed on her face, the first smile she had since she arrived in Aquacorde Town to wait for him.

"Drew...you're right. I don't know why I've been acting like this, but you're right. This isn't like me at all. I shouldn't be bringing myself down because of a mishap like this. I'm just glad that I decided to do something for you and though it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, I'm just happy that I decided to do it. And the next time I decide to do something for you, I'll make sure that it goes better. After all, making mistakes is the only way I'm ever going to learn." Serena said as her smile slowly grew brighter as she was talking before any sadness that she had shown beforehand was pretty much nonexistent. Drew then showed a big smile hearing Serena say this; he was glad to see Serena feeling like herself again.

"Now that's the Serena I know and love." Drew commented. Serena nodded in agreement and then she tightly hugged Drew which caused him to look down at her in surprise, but his smile remained unaltered.

"Thanks, Drew. I really needed that." Serena said. Drew looked down at her with a big smile before he wrapped his arms around her returning her embrace.

"Not a problem. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I wasn't here to help you when you're feeling down, would I?" Drew asked. Serena couldn't help herself giggling hearing that question, but she knew he was right. She was glad that he was here to help her with her dilemmas and though her attempts didn't work out the way she wanted them to, all that mattered right now was her thought of him.


End file.
